Plot
Waking Up Waking''' 'inside a stasis tank the PC begins to panic, thrashing against the lid until it eventually opens, allowing the PC to gasp for breath. Exiting the tank, the PC's senses are assaulted by alarms, flashing lights, and a dull chill lingering in the vault's air. Exploring the disheveled vault the PC has the option to turn off the alarms, and should their stats be high enough, repair and turn on the heating and computer mainframe. Further, in the vault, they discover the remains of many dead soldiers and scientists, bullets lodged within walls, crates, and various pieces of furniture, giving the PC the option to collect armor, weapons, and supplies before finding the exit of the vault. Karma's Crossroads A short trek southwest the PC will come across Karma's Crossroads,'' a large settlement home to the first optional companion Jacob Simms. The settlement allows the PC to find their barrings while allowing them to earn supplies, learn new information, and provide optional memory points that can alter the story's ending. Should the PC avoid 80% of the memories before reaching the end location. Should the PC talk with sheriff Lelandra, she will warn them of the raider factions settled up in the mountains. Should the PC find the encampments, they have the option to join the raiders should they survive initiation. Afterwards, the leader will inform them of their plan to reunite the two gangs, instructing you to find evidence before they meet with the other leader. Grand River Boat Ride Further south the PC will find Arnette's cargo boat being loaded with supplies. Paying Arnette 50 caps will allow the PC to travel to the next state. During the loading sequence, the PC can ask Arnette questions, depending on the outcome of these interactions, Arnette will inform you about their past/explain how the bombs altered the rivers/Allow the PC to ride without payment/Throw the PC overboard. Being thrown overboard will allow the character to explore a small area of the river on foot, battling creatures until reaching the end and finding Arnette. Way Down South Traveling down the Grand River, you stop to explore the remains of the states. Potentially finding memory triggers and companions. Texas Tears And Brand New Fears Upon returning to your childhood home, you walk through the door and find a scarred and dusty Assaultron who scans your PC before playing an audio message from the commander. As the audio plays, you're able to search the rest of the house, finding the remains of your mother in her bed. At the very end of the message, the commander tells you that he found where Vault-Tec was hiding, and he wants you to go and kill them all for what they've done. Vault-Tec Thanks You For Your Cooperation Heading to the location described by the commander, you spot an abandoned shack on a sickly green hill. Walking towards the shack, a man calmly walks out and greets you by name, taking another step forward, turrets open up from the hill, taking aim at you and your companion. The man explains that Vault-Tec had been watching your progress since you woke up from your tank and that they are moderately impressed with your accomplishments. When you question him, he explains that due to the experiments, they've been able to further humanity in the last two centuries than the last thousand years. (Needs expanding) After questioning the Vault-Tec representative, he bids you farewell, warns you that the others will be waking up 'soon', and the hilltop opens up and the shack lowers into it. Moments later an advance aircraft flies off into the distance. Back To The Vault Returning to the vault, all of the other tanks are empty and tracks are scattered in every direction. Category:Plot